owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:S3r0-Ph1i/Mika’s perspective and actions when he found Yu at the battle of Shinjuku
Came across an interesting viewpoint, and we decided it was a good idea to make a blog if everyone wanted to discuss it further. The commentary in question did not appear to love Mika as everyone else does, sacrilege, I know. Though there was praise for his smarts and being rational especially compared to Yu, there was the points of contention (actually it was typically very civil and polite discourse) that his actions when he found Yu again and his views towards Guren at the time were grounds for not adoring him. Making this blog to elaborate further seemed apt. Also assured my friend I would make a great case for Mika in order to invite them to join in basking in his enveloping aura of amazingness! The first aspect perceived in a non-positive light was Mika taking Yu away from Shinoa squad when he found him once more. What could be seen as something detrimental is in fact good. Who the heck wants their special ones in very real dangerous scenarios with people dying horribly all around you? It was perfectly acceptable that Mika could retrieve Yu, and whisk him away, bridal style no less, considering the danger and after all the time apart. Rescuing Yu both from Shinoa squad, humans who Mika has been told are using Yu (which is kind of awkward since some really are!) And also from vampires, with them especially, leg it as fast as you can! That Mika is now one isn’t the same, just because one is human/vampire/the same species, these are not grounds to be natural allies, Mika’s dislike of vampires is fully justified. With that, on some level he also was likely hoping Yu would see Mika as himself, not some disgusting vampire as everyone else would, which is what Yu in fact did because he’s a perfect friend. After finding his one childhood family after so much time can he really be blamed for wanting Yu by his side for them to catch up on their own? Doubt anyone would chill with strangers armed with lethal cursed gear on the opposite site of an intense battle and disregard Yu. There was a notable point that Mika could have trusted Shinoa squad more. On trust, the poor guy lost everything when he thought he was leading his family to a better tomorrow… He was ambushed and maimed by someone he thought he could trust and then transformed into the very last thing in the world he wanted to be. After which he had to spend time as a vampire and in the same vicinity as the worse than a monster who did that to him. Considering his background and what ‘trusted’ said vampire done, and what he knows of Guren is it sensible for Mika to trust Shinoa squad at first? "I have first hand experience of betrayal by someone, I know full well what humans and Guren have done, they are armed with weapons that can destroy me but I'm going to trust them?!" It was also felt that he should be more considerate to others if he lost everything, which is a fair point though one of those things easier said than carried out. It fails further when Mika already practised that and the horrible world hit him with it, not to mention his circumstances and frame of mind he finds himself in. Mika’s drastic gradual and painful change from a person who did trust everyone, who was truly the most considerate person, to himself four years later was awful to see, it should elicit deepest sympathies. Why would someone be considerate to others who want to kill you as a vampire and who you know have been experimenting on your family? Mika’s mistrust of everyone not called Yu and his desire to rescue him was understandable and warranted. At any case as was pointed out it’s onwards in the manga, with Mika mellowing around Shinoa squad and the same can be worked on with Guren (the whole defeated you in combat might be a point of enmity, mind!) In short Mika requires understanding and patience. There are perfect reasons for his actions; he can’t be faulted for what he does or how he feels. It’s all well and good to like Mika just because, but another to see him for who he really is and understand that, and like him even more. Varied opinions are nice and all, the original remarks seem to have been made to balance the pre-eminent, though justified and deep love people have for Mika, which is fine of course. All opinions are equal; it’s excellent that different viewpoints are shared. Though this blog entry seeks to correct this unacceptable aberration. Just kidding, all good fun of course and naturally it is to be homage to a truly special person. With extraordinary inner and outer power, clever, brave, someone selfless who deserves all the nice things, give all the love to Mika! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 17:51, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog Posts Category:Owari no Seraph Wiki Blog Posts